


Give Him A Hint

by AngstyBunBun



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyBunBun/pseuds/AngstyBunBun
Summary: Donghun can't take a hint
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Give Him A Hint

**Author's Note:**

> literally updating this and my other stories solely to say I now have a twitter now @/AngstyBunBun

Donghun wasn't exactly popular on campus but he had a pretty wide spread group of friends. After being outed as gay by an angry girl he'd rejected his friend group dwindled, overall he didn't care since he didn't want homophobes as friends. Still he did panic and lock himself in his bedroom in his dorm for a few days when he first heard about it. The only friend who knew at that time was Sehyoon, who he knew from childhood. After 3 days Sehyoon told him he had to leave his room he'd be kicked out of college and while his parents were accepting of his sexuality they would kill him if that happened. His other friends who he'd only known a couple years didn't mention it, letting Donghun officially come out on his own. He did only a few weeks later, after he'd confronted the girl about outing him. She unfortunately held that she had done nothing wrong even though what she did could have gotten him hurt. Once he had come out on his own to his friends he felt better, he had support from them and he didn't care about strangers.

A few of his friends had tried to set him up on dates, sometimes he would humor them and go on a date but never a second. His friends gave up saying Donghun was too picky. Being his closest friend Sehyoon, never tried to set him up but he did ask what his type was. Donghun didn't really have one, if he was interested in a guy then they were his type. He did want to date someone who also had a passion for music, if not singing like him.

Donghun met Junhee in a program he took part in being a vocal coach to children. Donghun had gone in one day after his classes had ended and heard Junhee teaching, he poked his head in the room since he knew the other coaches speaking and singing voices pretty well. The voice didn't match anyone he knew and Donghun was noisy. Junhee was being observed by a senior coach to see if he was good enough. Donghun watched for a minute, enthralled by the singing and his looks. He had to leave to teach his class but prayed the new guy would still be there when he finished.

Donghun left his class and walked directly into the new guy, knocking him off his feet. Donghun instinctively grabbed him around the waist pulling him to his chest to keep him from falling. Junhee stared at him eyes wide. Donghun let him go and bowed apologizing profusely. A couple of the other workers walked by and snorted. Junhee told him it was fine smiling, which made Donghun heart flip.

"I'm Park Junhee today was my first day!"

"I'm Lee Donghun. I've worked here for a couple years"

"Do you live around here?"

"Oh yeah, I live on campus"

"Wait really? Me too! I can't believe I've never seen you!"

"It's a big school, but yeah I can't believe I haven't seen you...I'd remember if I'd seen you"

"Let's exchange numbers! Maybe if we get same shifts we can come together save on gas"

They exchanged contact information and both headed home. Junhee texted Donghun that he had gotten home and wished him a good night, Donghun responded similarly. Donghun told himself to just go to bed and not find Junhee's sns, he didn't sleep though he did search for Junhee on sns. He felt like a creep but he just wanted to know a little more about him. In his sleuthing however he saw multiple pictures with his friend Yuchan. Donghun told himself before bed and after waking up he was not going to interrogate Yuchan over Junhee, but of course when he next saw Yuchan and Sehyoon in the quad he decided he was a changed man and walked over. He grabbed Yuchan's hand to get his attention.

"Oh hi hyung, what's up?"

"Channie do you know Park Junhee??"

"I do! He's my friend!"

"You know a guy that looks like THAT and you didn't tell me, your favorite hyung!"

"I mean...no? Did you want me to introduce you, Donghun hyung?"

"I already met him at work. I'm just betrayed...my Channie, my illegally adopted son, you didn't tell about the most beautiful man ever?"

"In my defense whenever someone sets up a date for you it doesn't go well"

"I don't want to date him...I just...shut up"

"Okay. Sure, well if you change your mind let me know I can plan a date, he's into guys so you have a chance"

"I never actually liked you"

Donghun sat next to Yuchan and took out his phone to play some rhythm games since he still had about an hour before his class started. Ten minutes into playing he heard Yuchan yell for Junhee, which definitely didn't make him break his combo in panic. He finished the song and looked up to see Junhee walking over smiling. Donghun decided it was really unfair for any one person to be that attractive. Yuchan asked Junhee what classes he had and if he wanted to get lunch with them. Junhee smiling agreed to meet them back there for lunch. Yuchan said he was bringing his friend Byeongkwan which made Sehyoon choke on his drink. Junhee patted his back while Yuchan cackled. Donghun had heard about Byeongkwan from Sehyoon. Sehyoon was very into Byeongkwan, he first met him. Byeongkwan had volunteered to be a model for the art class Sehyoon took. Sehyoon loved the big eyes and full lips, he kept drawing him even after the project had ended, secretly. Donghun only knew because Sehyoon was his dorm mate. Sehyoon never kept the drawings, he always threw them away because it was creepy enough to be drawing Byeongkwan without his permission. The only one he kept was the project drawing because it was part of his portfolio. Donghun hoped Sehyoon would be enough of an idiot to distract Junhee from Donghun being an idiot.

Donghun made it to the table first at lunch time and sat down starting work on a project. He didn't notice Junhee plop down next to him. Junhee watched him work for a minute silently before Yuchan ran up dragging Byeongkwan behind him. Yuchan yelling a hello made the pair jump, noticing Junhee next to him made Donghun jump again. Yuchan sits and introduces Byeongkwan then asks if anyone knows where Sehyoon is. Byeongkwan perked up at the name, he tugged on Yuchan's sleeve to break the rambling the youngest had started on.

"Sehyoon? Kim Sehyoon? He's an artist?" Byeongkwan asked looking at Yuchan nervously chewing on his bottom lip

"Yeah! You modeled for his class didn't you?"

"I think so, unless it's a different Kim Sehyoon. He's like super handsome?"

As if on cue Sehyoon walked over. Byeongkwan looked over then smiled and waved. Sehyoon waved back awkwardly and sat by Donghun looking anywhere but at Byeongkwan a faint blush on his cheeks. Yuchan immediately started listing off places they could eat, then without waiting for anyone else to pick chose the one he wanted. Everyone just agreed because Yuchan is the group's cutie baby and they just do what he wants. Somehow Donghun ends up paying, because 'he's the oldest'. Donghun was weak for Yuchan, but weaker for Junhee's laugh while they were saying he should pay. Their lunch became a ritual, at least once a week the group went out together. Donghun paid often but he didn't mind, he liked taking care of his friends.

Donghun and Junhee ended up talking to the owner of their work to work similar shifts so they can carpool. Donghun tried to keep his ever growing crush on Junhee in check, but Junhee was making it very hard. Junhee would fall on him while giggling, hiding behind him if Junhee got scared holding onto either Donghun's bicep or shoulder, and in Donghun's opinion the hardest to ignore was the way Junhee smiled at him. Whenever Junhee smiled, Donghun's heart caught in his throat. Junhee was always beautiful to Donghun but his smile just elevated that to a whole different level. Junhee smiled at Donghun like he was the only person in the whole world. Donghun couldn't explain his feelings well even to Sehyoon, Junhee was just special to him. Junhee became a big part of Donghun's life in a very short amount of time. Even though he was basically the same height as Junhee and only a year older he had an intense and overwhelming need to protect his sweet little Junhee from everything, Junhee would jump in fear and Donghun was either hugging him to comfort him or threatening whatever scared him. He would pick on Junhee constantly but had more than once almost gotten into a fight because someone said something mean about Junhee. Junhee would always stop him while laughing telling him it was fine and not a big deal. Donghun always calmed down when Junhee laughed.

During break the whole group went to visit their families. Donghun was excited to see his family, but sad to not see Junhee for a whole week. The group chat was constantly going off, even Donghun's individual chats were nonstop back and forth except with Junhee. Junhee would text in the group chat, and apparently was texting Chan and Byeongkwan back but very seldom responding to Donghun. Donghun sent pictures of his brother's cat, Hae, which in his mind was the prettiest girl ever, to Junhee one night but got no reply. Junhee sent a picture of his dogs a day later in the group chat, cutely labeling them with names. Donghun responded there saying they are very cute, hoping Junhee would answer. The rest of their group also cooed over how cute the dogs were, Junhee gave a general thank you. Donghun was nervous to see Junhee after the break. They were both scheduled to work the day after they got back to campus. With how little they had talked Donghun was worried Junhee was upset with him. However Junhee messaged him when he was heading back home to apologize. Junhee said he'd check Donghun's, and other friends' messages then get distracted and forget entirely. Donghun told him it was fine, because of course he forgave Junhee. As an extra apology Junhee sent him "exclusive" pictures of him with two of his dogs, Lion and Tiger. Donghun saved both to stare at how pretty Junhee was later.

When Donghun got to Junhee's dorm and messaged him. Junhee responded that he'd be down in a minute. Donghun sighed and drummed his fingers on the wheel humming while he waited. When Junhee came out Donghun felt his heart skip a beat. Junhee for some reason had decided that was the day to not wear his usual dark wash jeans and striped shirt. Today he wore skinny black jeans, a white button down, his hair styled out of his face and glittery eyeshadow. Junhee got in and flashed a bright smile at Donghun. Donghun stared for a minute before clearing his throat and starting to drive. Junhee hummed with the radio occasionally glancing at Donghun. Donghun cleared his throat halfway through the short trip.

"You um...you look nice…"

"Thank you! I wanted to try a new look, hoping to catch someone's eye…"

"Oh…I see, well I'm sure it will work but you didn't need to change anything. Anyone would be lucky to get you Junnie"

"I know that...but he's just not taking the hint"

"Well," Donghun sighed as he parked at their work "Maybe he's stupid and you need to spell it out for him. Come on we are gonna be late to our classes"

Donghun headed inside missing the exasperated look from Junhee, who followed behind him huffing. Donghun tried very hard to focus on his class but he kept trying to figure out who Junhee could be trying to impress. He had a couple ideas, none of them were good enough for his Junhee. Donghun knew he technically had no right to be involved in who Junhee dated, but he couldn't help it. Donghun thought Junhee deserved the whole world, and he wanted to give him that but he wouldn't stop Junhee from being happy. After they finished work when they were getting in the car Junhee suggested they go get dinner. Donghun couldn't say no but he did suggest something quick because he had to finish a paper. Junhee seemed upset when he agreed but Donghun didn't get why. Junhee was pouty until Donghun surprised him with a strawberry milkshake when getting their food. Donghun apologized, telling Junhee he just barely worked on his project at all during break and he was running out of time. Junhee seemed more understanding at the explanation, still a little pouty over not getting to spend time together. Donghun promised to take Junhee to dinner after he finished his project. He missed the annoyed look when he made a joke about having to be a good hyung.

After a few weeks Junhee started to get distant again. Donghun saw him spending time on campus with another guy. Donghun didn't know him, but he was tall and handsome, and Junhee was always giggling with him. It hurt but Donghun wanted to see Junhee happy. Donghun was relieved to get a vacation from work, a week that he didn't have to deal with the semi awkward drives to work with Junhee. He also had a week to wallow in bed and be sad that he lost Junhee to some random guy. Donghun tries to act normal while texting Junhee. Junhee sends him a lot of selfies everyday, which doesn't help at all. One of the worst was on the 3rd day of his vacation in a semi unbuttoned shirt with glasses and his hair wet, asking if Donghun thought the glasses looked good. Donghun told him they looked fine while screaming into a pillow. The next day Chan sent a picture of Junhee in a blazer and pink shirt biting his lip, he told Donghun that Junhee felt that it didn't look good in the outfit. Donghun replied that Junhee looked great like always. Then Donghun heard nothing till the last day, not even a reply to his texts.

Junnie ♡  
Hyung~ I might have done something drastic

Dongdong  
Drastic how?

Junnie ♡  
Well I can't tell you it's a surprise! But when you see me i want you to tell me the truth of what you think you'll see it before anyone else

Dongdong  
I'm sure whatever it is looks good. Everything always does

Junnie ♡  
Well it doesn't mean anything when you say it like that….  
Jesus it always sounds so fake! 'It looks good'  
I hate it.

Dongdong  
I'm sorry? I do mean it though. You look great in everything.  
Like you're just naturally so pretty...no matter what you do you look amazing.  
Junnie?  
Please I'm sorry but I do mean it  
I'll see you tomorrow?  
Goodnight  
*not sent* I love you Junnie...I'm sorry

Junnie ♡  
*not sent* what do I have to do to get you to realize I'm flirting with you? I tried dressing up for you because Sehyoon said to do that, I tried making you jealous because Byeongkwan said that would work. Now I've been sending hot selfies and even had Chan send a cuter one because that's what Chan said would work. You're either dense or cruel and I don't know which is worse right now

Yeah. See you. Night.

Donghun knew he'd made Junhee mad, but he wasn't really sure why. Donghun always thought Junhee looked amazing, he didn't get why it made him mad. Junhee didn't have any classes the next day so Donghun couldn't apologize in person until the ride to work. To make matters worse the rest of their friend group seemed annoyed with him, especially Yuchan, they wouldn't tell him why. Donghun was more concerned with fixing things with Junhee than the rest of the group. Before he went to pick Junhee up he stopped by a convenience store to buy Junhee a drink and a snack, a small way to start apologizing for whatever he did wrong. Once he arrived he texted Junhee that he was early and had snacks, then went to lean on the hood of his car. Donghun took a drink of his iced americano while watching the door of Junhee dorm. When Junhee came out Donghun spat his drink out and started coughing, staring at the now blonde younger boy. Junhee walks over worried, he patted Donghun's back. Donghun wiped his face, still staring at Junhee. Junhee started to get embarrassed shifting his weight. Donghun clumsily handed Junhee his drink and snack.

"Are you gonna stop staring? Does it look terrible?"

"You...you're so fucking pretty...this isn't fair"

"Why isn't it fair?"

"Because...you're too pretty for me…"

"No I'm not? Why would you say that?"

"I...it's not important besides you have a partner"

"I didn't last I checked? I'm painfully single"

"But...you're always clinging to some guy"

"Probably a friend, I have more than just our friend group ya know"

"Oh I see…um well okay"

"So why do you think I'm too pretty for you? That's just silly"

"It's just well...um…" While Donghun seemed to panic over how to answer Junhee while pointedly avoiding eye contact, Junhee sighed and rolled his eyes. Junhee put his hand on Donghun's shoulder then placed a small kiss on his cheek. Donghun froze and turned to stare at Junhee.

"You never just say what you want to me, stop beating around the bush and just tell me"

"I like you...so much...you're so pretty and sweet…"

"And you didn't get the hint that I like you after me flirting for MONTHS?!"

"You've been flirting with me?!"

"Oh my God you're so stupid...why do I like you"

"I don't know you have bad taste"

Donghun smiled softly and pulled Junhee into a hug kissing his temple. Junhee snuggles into the hug happily. Donghun sighed realizing they had to go to work, he got in the car with Junhee and drove to work while Junhee happily munched on his snacks. Donghun was excited that Junhee liked him but then very confused on where their relationship was now. He would have to ask after work because he really wanted to actually kiss Junhee but wasn't a hundred percent sure Junhee wanted that. Donghun parked at their work and got out, he asked Junhee if he wanted to get dinner after work. Junhee's beaming smile when he agreed melted Donghun into a puddle.

Donghun's students kept asking him why he was so happy. Donghun told them he was happy to see them after his vacation. The kids were more than happy with that answer. One student told him that Teacher Junhee missed him, Donghun tried very hard not to blush at that. Donghun finished his classes before Junhee by half an hour so he waited in the lobby for Junhee playing on his phone. When Junhee got done they got in the car and Donghun drove them to Junhee's favorite restaurant. Junhee rambled the whole drive about his classes, Donghun adored how excited he got. When they arrived Donghun took a deep breath making Junhee look over.

"I want this to be a date...I want to date you, and I really want to kiss you"

"Then kiss me, please I've been waiting long enough"

"You can wait till after dinner if that's the case" Donghun laughed when Junhee whined and pouted crossing his arms. Donghun kissed his cheek softly and smiled. Junhee huffed and sent a text before going into the restaurant. Donghun followed smiling softly.

Chaotic gay gc  
Seh🤖  
Did Junnie text anyone else

Kwannie  
About him and Hun?

Chanchanchanie  
THEY ARE DATING  
But Donghun hyung won't kiss him  
Homophobic

Seh🤖  
Chan  
Hun is literally gay

Kwannie  
And hes homophobic for not kissing Junhee hyung

Junnie ♡  
Thank you I agree very homophobic

Dongdong  
Keep it up and you won't get a kiss after dinner  
Junnie ♡  
😳😶  
Gtg gotta eat as fast as possible so I get my kisses

Donghun couldn't help but laugh as Junhee tried to eat fast but still look cute. Which Donghun always thought Junhee was cute, no matter what. Donghun finished eating and paid for their meal being sure to be very slow about it, enjoying Junhee whining and pouting. Once they get outside Junhee pulls on his arm and whines for his kiss. Donghun smiles and pulls him close, kissing lightly on his nose before lightly brushing their lips together. Junhee whines trying to chase his lips. Donghun smiles and tells Junhee they need to get home, Junhee stamps his feet pouting. Donghun takes him home, Junhee demands Donghun walk him to his door. Donghun parks and gets out, Junhee holds his arm as they walk to his room.

"Give me a real kiss you meanie" Junhee crossed his arm after he opened the door. Donghun laughed

"So demanding but who am I to deny a beautiful man what he wants"

Donghun cupped Junhee's cheek and kissed him. Junhee sighed happily into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Donghun's neck pulling Donghun into the dorm room. Donghun mumbled into the kiss asking about Junhee's dorm mate. Junhee told him his dorm mate was at his girlfriend's apartment. Donghun hummed and kissed him again, Junhee smiles into the kiss pressing himself as close as possible. Donghun didn't plan on staying the night but Junhee was very pouty and very kissable. Junhee texted his roommate to ask if he minded Donghun sleeping over, he didn't. Donghun kissed all over Junhee's face once they were cuddled up in Junhee's bed.

The next morning waking up with Junhee laying on his chest Donghun thought that would be the best way to wake up forever. Of course their friends all assumed they had slept together when they found out Donghun had slept at Junhee's place. Donghun was annoyed at first but Junhee just laughed and told them it was at most very intense make out but no one ever took clothes off except to change into pajamas. Yuchan was very excited about them dating finally, telling them if they had taken any longer he was gonna lock them in a closet till they confessed. Donghun was used to being the clingy one but Junhee was giving him a run for his money, clinging to Donghun's arm at any opportunity, not that Donghun minded.

They managed to stay together all throughout college and into getting new jobs, Junhee was a music teacher for children still while Donghun became a vocal coach for idol trainees. Yuchan decided to become an idol, Sehyoon started producing and Byeongkwan was a dance coach. Sehyoon and Byeongkwan started dating after Sehyoon and Donghun's graduation when Byeongkwan finally confessed. Junhee and Donghun had fought a couple times but never a huge blow out, at most they were mad for a night.

Now that it was getting close to time for Donghun to enlist he had decided to propose to Junhee, even if they couldn't legally be married yet in Korea. Donghun knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Junhee. Donghun had already bought the ring but needed to decide the perfect time to propose, he knew Junhee wouldn't want something huge but maybe inviting their friends over and proposing after dinner would work. He'd discussed it with his and Junhee parents to try to get them to be able to be there, sadly the day he planned they couldn't make it. Still their 3 closest friends would be.

The night went very well as far as dinner. Yuchan had snuck off from his group to join them. They ate together then all went to Junhee and Donghun's living room. After talking about random stuff for a while Byeongkwan mentioned the oldest two upcoming enlistments, Junhee looked a little sad at the topic leaning into Donghun. Donghun kissed the top of his head then pulled him up to stand earning four very confused looks.

"Junnie, I know the military service seems like a long time, basically 3 years where we can't see each other much since you enlist only a year after me…so I wanted to tell and show you how much I love you…" Donghun got down on one knee, Junhee's eyes went wide and immediately filled with tears "It might not be legal yet but hopefully one day...when that day comes Park Junhee will you marry me?" Junhee could only nod through tears and drop to his knees to hug Donghun crying. Donghun smiled and kissed his temple before pushing him back so he could slide the ring on him.

3 years seems long but they knew they would have each other at the end of it.


End file.
